Artificial intelligence is a field concerned with developing artificial systems to perform cognitive tasks that have traditionally required a living actor, such as a person. Artificial neural networks (ANNs) have proven to be a useful tool in achieving tasks that have heretofore been accomplished by people. There are many different ANN designs, including spiking neural networks (SNN). An SNN differs from other ANNs in its use of time of activation (e.g., when a spike arrives) at a neuron as well as connectivity of the activation (e.g., from what neuron was the spike sent and to which synapse was the spike received).